We were forbidden friends
by dowlking
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are recounting the course of their relationship, the ups and, of course, the downs, the night before they graduate from hogwarts. Where will their conversation end? Romance, some romantic pain and plenty of Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We were just acquaintances.

Rose and Scorpius are lying on her bed in the Headgirl's private quarters, that adjoined his Head boy dorm. They were still naked as they enjoyed their post coital Cuddle. It was the last night they would spend in Hogwarts as it was their graduation ceremony the next day. They had finished their NEWT's two days previously.

As they lay there listening to each other breathing, Rose began to tell Scorpius the story of their everlasting love. It was a story both had recounted to each other countless times.

ROSE POV:

"Ron! Get down here quickly or you'll miss your breakfast," Mom shouted upstairs. It was the 1st of September and I was going to Hogwarts in 1/2 an hour. I had to laugh at the fact that my father was sitting at the table, fully dressed 90 seconds later . The first thing he said was; "don't go making friends with the wrong people Rosie." My laughter was brought to a quick end. I knew exactly who my Father was talking about; Scorpius Malfoy! I had met him only once at the ministry 'bring a kid to work day'- his mother Astoria shares an office with my Mom. I found him very nice and we talked endlessly about books, Quidditch and going to Hogwarts ( which we were both very excited about) but what struck me as the nicest thing about him; he didn't look at me with the 'OMG you're Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter' face

This is why my fathers comment over breakfast angered me so much. When we got to 9 3/4 the first person I saw was Scorpius and when he flashed me a huge smile I waved back a little. My father saw the interaction between us and he made some more harsh remarks. I did my best to hide my annoyance and quickly boarded the train to wait for my best cousin Al who was currently talking to Uncle Harry.

Just as the train pulled out, and we were at the window waving, there was a knock on the door and I looked around to see Scorpius asking could he come in. We trundled past my parents and a look of shock was evident on my dads face when he saw my company.

Albus did not appreciate Scorpius being in our cabin and said very little during the journey especially when his big bro james came in to find out why the Malfoy git was sitting with his Red. I told him to leave and he obeyed because he knows his mother taught me her bat bogey hex and gave me full authority to use it on him.

When Albus took a toilet break, I quickly explained to Scorpius that I was sick of sticking to my fathers "friend rules" and that I would very much like if he would agree to be my friend

he quickly agreed and joked seriously that wed probably get disowned for this.

We shared a boat with al and a girl called Alice Longbottom who I knew from Potter parties. We were quickly ushered into the great hall and prepared to be sorted

Albus was up first and after a long pause the hat announced SLYTHERIN

Alice got put in ravenclaw

Scorpius got placed in ravenclaw and then five others got placed in Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor before my name was called. As the hat dropped over my eyes it was saying that it knew were to put me," the red hair says it all," I thought that maybe I wasn't like the rest of the Weasleys. He said that I wasn't plain enough to be a Hufflepuff so I was placed in RAVENCLAW.

As I scampered over to the table I noticed all the glares from my family, but I sat down right beside Scorpius and gave him a little peck on the cheek, much to Alice's delight and his embarrassment.

Was my eleven year self falling for Scorpius Malfoy?

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we shifted positions a little in the bed as he took over the retelling.

SCORPIUS' POV:

I reluctantly went with my mother for ' bring a kid to work day' as I could think of nothing worse than spending one of my last days of summer freedom in the ministry. What I didn't know was that there would be another kid my age in the same office. Having just hit puberty my mind started racing when I saw the beautiful girl sitting across from the woman at the other desk in Mother's office. All thoughts were wiped from my head when I saw the name on the desk; Weasley. My dad would kill me if he knew I was even thinking about a Weasley.

She quickly introduced herself with a shy wave "Hi, I'm Rose," she then stood and curtsied and I laughed. This broke the ice and we quickly started talking about all sorts of things. By 6 o'clock I didn't want to go home.

I saw her again 3 weeks later at King's Cross. Thankfully I could smile at her and wave because my parents had already left me alone on the platform. I saw her get annoyed with her father and seeking to find out why, I let out a little white lie by saying that everywhere else was full.

Her cousins scare me but she scares them so I think I'll be alright for a while. She asked me did we want to be friends and I couldn't say yes fast enough.

Then after we both got sorted into Ravenclaw she gave me a little kiss on the cheek. Why was I so lucky today ?

We shifted around a bit and Rose stood up to get herself a drink from our little kitchenette. I couldn't help myself staring at her beautiful naked body as she walked away. The saddest part of our tale always came next and Rose began to tell it as she came back with two tall glasses of water.

ROSE POV:

Having been sorted into Ravenclaw, we soon found that our housemates distanced both of us. We didn't talk to each other much because we were so caught up in our homework, however one night I saw him ask a group of boys if he could sit with them. Their answer disgusted me; "We don't want to associate ourselves with a family of death eaters." Scorpius fled the common room and I found him at the top of the astronomy tower. He asked me to leave him alone that he didn't want me to be friends with death eaters either, he said he valued me more than that.

I got angry and said that if he was a death eater then so was I because I wanted to be his friend no matter what. I offered him my hand and he pulled himself up and promptly fell into my hug.

We went back to Ravenclaw tower, I produced one of my finest hexes ever (yes it was bat bogey) and from that day forward we were basically Ravenclaws in private as most of the rest of the house refused to talk to us. Him, because he was a "death eater" and me because my family were famous and they didn't know what to say to me. This annoyed me but we had each other.

We did absolutely everything together and he was a perfect gentleman.

He would wait for me to escort me to meals and carried my books to the library whenever we went there for a change of scenery while we studied.

The rest of the year passed without incident, We both passed our exams, enjoyed ourselves and finally boarded the Hogwarts Express to head home.

You're very quiet Scorp, are you okay?

Yeah! You know how that part of the story makes me feel, its just a bad memory.

Im sorry, but it did bring us closer together, now you tell me what we did at kings cross, you know I love this bit

SCORPIUS POV

As we disembarked the train I took Rose's case and found us a trolley. Neither of our parents was on the platform so we moved out through the barrier together. As we left the little void, I grasped her hand and quickly gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek just to say goodbye. Both our mothers were waiting on the concourse and thankfully they both appreciated our friendship, if our fathers had been there we probably would have had a full scale war.

They said we were going to get something quick to eat as they had been working all day. Over that dinner we explained everything that happened during the year and how we were solid best friends. I noticed they shared a knowing glance.

The next time I saw Rose was in Diagon Alley and boy I liked what I saw. She had erm, developed shall we say and it was definitely for the better. While I had considered beautiful before I now knew she was absolutely stunning. Her dress sense was also changed and I liked that too. It was a hot summers day and she wore a little string vest top ( white) and denim shorts so short that you could see the pockets hanging out the leg holes. Add to this the fact that she threw her arms around me and you have one very flustered scorpius Malfoy.

She then made my day and asked if I could spend the rest of the holiday with her. I turned to my mother and she said she would tell father that I was working on a muggle studies project with Albus.

I have to stop there every time because you cant stop giggling, I think I'll tickle it out of you.

No she shrieked but she was too late to scamper away and I was relentless

Tell me how much you love and I'll let you go.

Okay, okay I love you, said rose as she climbed on top of him and returned the tickles.

ROSE POV

However I was no match for his quidditch muscles. And quickly continued on with the story.

Mum let Scor stay in Hugo's room as he actually was doing a muggle studies project and so was staying with Al.

Every day that week we did everything we wanted to. My father nearly had a nervous breakdown when he came home from work but quickly relented when mom threatened him with sleeping on the couch. We went to the local playground and sat talking for hours about our summer holidays, we went shopping and on my Birthday he asked my dads permission to take me out for the evening. After much persuasion dad finally agreed but threatened all sorts of vile punishment if I was in any way harmed.

He told me he had with help from my mother booked a restaurant and picked out a new dress for me.

It was beautiful and the food was excellent. He held my hand the whole way home; we walked from the village. When we reached the house he pulled me into a really tight hug and I looked up at him. It happened very quickly, we leaned in kinda awkwardly and then our lips met. It was very gentle but it was one of the nicest things I ever experienced. After a moment or three I pulled away. Happy birthday Rosie" he said. I grabbed his hand and knocked on the door.

Dad answered it and spoke in a growl: "And what Malfoy were you doing with my daughter?"

"nothing Sir, I swear it."

"Then why is there lipstick on your cheek?"

"Oh shit, is there?"

"no, but you just hung yourself out to dry didn't you"

"um, em urrrgh..."

"take care of her, boy, or I will remove your favorite !"

"Yes, sir"

Dad burst out laughing " Oh! Merlin! The look on your face was priceless, now get to bed, tomorrows your last day at home, and I'd expect you'll want to make the most of it. Goodnight!"

End flashback:

"And we did make the most of it, didn't we,love?"

"Definitely, scorp, definitely!"

SCORPIUS POV

I got up reasonably early the next day and called into roses bedroom to arouse her from her sleep. A beautiful sight met my eyes. All see was wearing was a little pink nightie and she was curled up in a little ball to one side of her bed. I left her be, because she looked so peaceful however I came back up with a tray of breakfast things. I think she must have smelled the food as her cute little button nose twitched and she began to stir in the bed a little. She sat up and i set the tray down beside her and pulled up the covers around us.

Thanks for breakfast, she muttered some 30 mins later. However I then heard a dreaded sound. Footsteps in the hallway. Luckily it was just Mrs. Weasley who knocked gently and peeped her head around the door to let us know that her husband had left for work and that we could take our time. She came back a few moments later to tell us that it was a lovely day and she thought it might be nice to visit the lake.

My Mother is full of good ideas, said Rose a few moments later. I unfortunately only have one-piece swimsuits but that shouldn't matter.

Its okay, someday I'll get to see you in a bikini, I hope.

Sure thing, now clear off while I get changed. I went into my borrowed room and got into my trunks, pulled on an old t-shirt and threw a towel over my shoulder. Rose was waiting for me on the landing when I emerged and I was amazed as girls usually take an age getting ready. She wore her short denim shorts, flip-flops and an open blouse. I offered to take her towel and she reminded me to put on my flip-flops.

When we got to the kitchen there was a picnic hamper waiting for us with a note from Rose's Mum saying that she was gone to work, to enjoy our day out and to behave.

ROSE POV

I took both towels off him and he picked up the basket, gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled the door behind us.

We took a leisurely 20 minute stroll out to the lake. There were some other last minute holiday makers there but I new of a little secret cove, and we made our way around the edge of the lake towards that.

When we reached the spot we set up a little "Base Camp."

Then we lay together on the blanket for a while, which turned into a very intense snogging session which we needed to cool off after. Being beside a lake we had easy opportunity to do this. last one to the water smells scorp shouted and I hared off after him. We spent ages in the water until we both looked like a pair of prunes.

We got back to our basket and towelled off a bit. I snuggled up to his chest, after we had finished our sandwiches, because all his hair is so warm.

After an hours rest, It was near enough 4 o'clock so we got changed quickly and headed back. Dinner was ready when we returned and I was most ready to eat a huge meal.

During Dinner, my father arrived late. This is normal and it very much annoys my mother. He also was not in a good mood, so Scor and I excused ourselves to go and finish our packing of various bits and pieces. Once we had finished we returned to the living room where I walked in on the disturbing scene of my Mum and Dad snogging each other.

After sufficient gagging, I mentioned to Scorp that their actions, while vile, did look enjoyable so we disappeared into Hugo's room where we had some for ourselves.

After our kissing session, we dragged Hugo's mattress upstairs and into my room, so he could sleep on my floor. My parents had gone to bed in the meantime, thankfully.

We crawled into bed, very tired but excited that we were going to be going back to Hogwarts the next day.

Scorpius gave me a quick kiss and we got a bit more comfortable before we continued our story in second year


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really sorry about this chapter, it is so delayed and the POV's are all over the place in it. My Grandmother got really sick about three weeks ago and that was kinda taking up all my time. Hope it reads alright and that I haven't driven you away from this story too much.

Enjoy,

Dowlking

P.S. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get the editing done, which could take an age.

Chapter 2: 2nd year.

SCORPIUS POV:

Late that night, Rose woke up screaming because she was Having a nightmare. I lay down beside her on her bed after it was over and she murmured to me: "Scorp, please stay." We fell asleep entangled in each others arms (the first of many times), and had a dreamless sleep until Ron barged in the next morning and found us there.

He made a very nasty remark towards Rose; "What in Merlin's pants do you think you're doing?

BOY! Get out. And you, my only daughter, your 12, for Christ's sake, and you're acting like a slut"

and that is when Rose's mum walked in.

"Ron Weasley," she roared'

"How dare you speak to our daughter like that! Leave, NOW! and don't come back for a few days."

"What? Look at them they're in bed together."

"There is, I am sure, a very reasonable explanation for this, isn't there, you two? Leave, Ron, stay with your parents for a few days."

"Fine, but I think I'll pay that git Malfoy a visit too."

"LEAVE!, NOW!"

ROSE POV:

"_**It broke my heart to see my parents fighting like that but I was just as angry as my Mom when he called me a slut."**_

Mom left us to get changed and said she'd talk to us at breakfast.

Always the rational one, she understood very quickly when Scorpius explained what had happened. He was brilliant, as always. He went on to tell my mother that only for me he wouldn't have been able to hack first year, so I kissed him even with my mother standing there.

We left for Hogwarts soon afterwards and on the train we met up with my cousins, who all apologised for being absolute pricks to us, but they did give Scorp 'fair' warning about what would happen him if anything happened to me.

After this episode we had a quick snogging session in a compartment near the back of the train. I was really starting to fall for him. After we got to hogwarts, we got another surprise when some of our housemates actually spoke to us! We got to our dorms that night and one of my roommates who hadnt spoken to me for the entirety of first year called me over to 'talk boys.' I politely declined Lisa Finnegan's invitation because I was too tired at that stage to even brush my teeth.

These amazing events continued all year until exam time when only one of my roommates; Lucinda Patil didn't speak to me.

We went asleep the on thursday night late after studying hard for our exams which started next monday.

I awoke, early the next morning, I found an owl waiting at my window. It carried a note and a single red rose.

It read:

Good morning, my dear Rose,

I would like you to join me for dinner this evening in the room of requirement at 7 pm.

Love,

Scorp

Oh! Merlin, I thought to myself, he's gone hopelessly romantic on me. Not one to complain however, I quickly set out some clothes for myself and went to take a shower before the rest of ravenclaw woke up and used up all the nice, hot water.

As I got ready for the day, I began to think quietly to myself that Lisa Finnegan's boy talk might come in very handy, very soon. Lisa woke up soon after I got dressed and she quickly threw on some clothes and joined me on my way to breakfast.

SCORPIUS POV:

I debated with myself for a long time before asking Rose to dinner with me last night.

She went to breakfast this morning with Lisa Finnegan and barely spoke to me for the duration. We got to classes and I still couldn't get a straight answer out of her so I have a feeling that if I just turn up, hopefully she'll join me.

"_**I remember you were so distant that day it was ridiculous."**_

ROSE POV:

Classes today seemed to fly by in a whirl of notes and ink, and I got a sinking feeling that we are going to be worked pretty hard this year. Straight after class I went to our dorm where Lisa was going to help me get ready for my date. Out of her locker, she produced an amazing dress; it was silky, shimmering, floaty and Green.

It was hers but she said I should wear it to get rid of any hard feelings from first year. She even got my favourite colour right.

After I got into the dress, which fit me perfectly, Lisa styled my hair into waves and began applying make-up. Lucinda Patil walked in amidst my makeover and said she had a perfect pair of shoes for me to wear if I would like to.

"_**To be honest though, scorp, I was less interested in the shoes than the fact that one of the haughtiest girls in the whole school was about to become my friend."**_

The shoes were silver, strappy high heels (well 3 inches, but still the highest I'd ever worn.) I put some bits and pieces together in my clutch bag, cast a concealment charm on myself and made my way up to my date.

SCORPIUS POV

"_**you know, babe, I still consider that to be the most beautiful image I have of you"**_

When Rose walked in the door, my whole world froze. She looked absolutely incredible. She was wearing a bottle green silk dress that flared from her hips and ended just above her knees.

Her hair fell around her face in waves, framing it beautifully and drawing attention to her beautiful upper curves.

When she bit her bottom lip, first I thought I had died and gone to heaven, and then I realised that Rose was no longer the innocent, naive little girl I met a little over a year ago, but a jawdropingly beautiful young woman and she was mine. I snapped out of my reverie when I felt her small hand lightly brush my shoulder as she snuggled into my embrace

"_**And I think, Rose that this would be a good time for you to take over the story, all that talk of me being all romantic is making me a little tired.**_

_**ROSE POV:**_

_**Yeah, yeah; anything to give your lazy brain a rest. Just joking honey, don't even think about tickling me"**_

Anyway, I walked into the room and decided that I was going to start using those "Boy tips" immediately. I cocked my head slightly as I entered and bit my lip a bit too hard, however, I think he was too busy looking at my legs than noticing that. I approached him and laid my head on his chest and my hands on his shoulders before leaning up to kiss him. I rubbed my knee up and down his leg a little and he got a bit of a problem downstairs.

He broke our embrace and led me by the hand to the dining table the room had set up for us. It was only then that I noticed how handsome scorp looked and how well the room had done on creating a romantic setting.

50 or so candles dotted around the room gave a suffusion of ligt that illuminated the room well without giving out a sense of there being too harsh a light. There was music too and flowers ( Roses, of course)

SCORP POV

After we settled down to eat, and I got rid of the embarrassing problem I had, I realised what a good job the house elves had done with this meal.

We ate like royalty and then after we stood up from the table, Rose albeit without those high heels which she just couldn't bear any longer, the table vanished and a dancefloor of sorts formed itself,

"I can't dance," the words were out before I could stop them.

"Thats grand scorp," she whispered in my ear, " neither can I. Just please take off your shoes so we don't break my toes."

ROSE POV

You could call it dancing but really all we did was shuffle around, barefooted. It was beautiful with the slow pieces but when a faster tune came on we started moving quicker and quicker. I was squealing through my laughter for him to slow down and we eventually fell down in a heap.

He landed on top of me and after looking into his eyes I kissed him hard on the lips. We kept kissing for an awful long time but Scorp's hands got a tad adventurous. He put his hand on her breast and she stopped kissing him abruptly, jumped up And ran from the room.

SCORP POV

"_**I remember that day too well Rosie. I was lying there thinking to myself; what have I done wrong?**_

_**I think we went a little too far too quickly, did we?"**_

_**ROSE POV **_

"_**yeah babe, it was just a little too soon for that! But you can do it as much as you like now."**_

She returned to her dorm as quick as she could. The girls were all there waiting for her to tell them how it was but she just ran past them and into the bathroom where she threw down her heels, removed her dress and jumped in the shower. She felt as though she had been violated somehow and showering would help to wash it off.

I shouldn't feel like this just cos he touched me I'm nearly thirteen for Merlin's sake, she thought

I walked back out with a towel wrapped around me, thanked merlin that the others had gone asleep and hopped into bed after pulling on my nightie.

When I arose from my deep sleep the next morning, thankfully it was Saturday, at ten o'clock, I decided that I would have to go and find Scorp to talk about last nights events

Some time later:

"Rose, I'm so…"

"Scorp, I nev…"

They both spoke at exactly the same time.

"You go first then, "I continued.

"OK, I'm sorry if I hurt you last night Rosie, but could you please explain to me what I did wrong."

"I ran off on you Scorp, I'm sorry but I just wasn't ready for that kind of contact. Please don't take it personally because I really love you."

"OK, Rose, thank merlin for that. I owled my parents last night and my mother invited you to stay for the first few weeks of the summer. If you'd like to, of course?"

"You are thick sometimes, of course I'd like to but I'll have to ask Mom first."

And, hand in hand, they walked into the great hall to enjoy the end of term feast.

Ravenclaw won the house cup for the second time in 2 years.

A/N: sorry about this, I promise the next chapter will be better.


End file.
